Kovu
"we were born to kill each other...some wolves don't get that..." "we fight back, that's what we always do..." "apologize? I don't know the meaning of that..." Kovu (also known as Scar, Nita bear, Phantom, Kovu the Undefeated, Uzumati bear, Eyanosa and big, Honon bear, Kuruk bear, Minco chief, Sunukkuhkau crushes, Megedagik many) Is the Alpha Male of the Black Blood Pack and was the founder and Alpha Male of the Mountainclaw Pack, he is also FrostPaw's mate. He is half dire wolf and half timber wolf. Background Kovu was born in BC in the Thunder Pack. As soon as he was born, he was tossed out by his father, Cinderpelt, who claimed that "he was a threat to Thunder" even though it was really him who was the threat. Due to the toss, Kovu has bad muscle damage on his tail and it gives him serious pain if someone were to pull or tug on it. After Kovu was tossed out, he quickly got up after learning to stand and walk quickly and killed everyone in the pack, except for Lyra (his half sister who tried to help him), Tundra (FrostPaw's father), Clair (FrostPaw's mother), and Thunder. He pinned his acts on Thunder, making him sound like the "Evil Alpha", which was abnormal for Thunder because he worshiped Starpack and was "the nicest wolf you'd ever meet". Even his own parents and 4 siblings. Not long after, Mukwa, a mother bear, had found him and raised him as her own after her cub had died. She taught him the way of the bear but was able to teach him the basics about wolf life. At age 2, Mukwa was killed by hunters and Kovu had to live on his own in a large cave he called "The Lair" which had 5 traps built in to keep others out. During this time, Kovu had hunted down Thunder and killed him to prevent him from spreading the word on what had happened. After a year, Kovu left the Lair and discovery the art of "raiding" and on his second raid, he met FrostPaw, Breeze (Thunder's daughter), and Kavan who helped him create the Mountainclaw pack and he was the Alpha for 5 years until he chose to split the pack and create the Black Blood Pack. The BB Pack killed all 20 Kingdoms and now it is the only Kingdom in Alaska, making him "King of Alaska." Appearance Kovu is larger then most wolves because he is the last generation of "Authentic Dire Wolves". Also, thanks to the dire wolf gene, he has neck mane, fangs (which he hides so that he looks normal), large paws and a muscular build. He has a brown base and dark brown markings on his ears, mane, paws, tail, chest, belly, and snout. He has gold eyes because of the dire gene. He has a total of 3 scars. The one on his snout is from a cougar fight, the two smaller scars on his leg are also from the cougar fight. But the larger scar is from when he was picked up by the tail before he was thrown out. Age Kovu is currently 8 in timber wolf, 4 in dire wolf, 40 in human-timber wolf, and 20 in human-dire Personality Stubborn Unforgiving Cold Harsh Dangerous Evil Intelligent Brave Leader No remorse Stoic (Most of the time) Sarcastic Resourceful Protective Weaknesses • Water. After a near-death accident that included him trying to swim when he was a pup, Kovu cannot and chooses not to swim causally unlike his mate. The only time is broken is when someone he knows is in danger, FrostPaw calls this the "Alpha Instinct" Offspring (By Litter) 1st: Ash, Kota, Kyrstal 2nd: Silver 3rd: Kole, Kyra 4th: Kongo, Koda 5th: Kiara, Kobe Facts • Kovu can only see in darkness due to his dire wolf side. Everything to him is like seeing things at night, including the sun and other lights. The only source of light he gets is from FrostPaw. • He is immune to the smell of skunk